Butterflies
by blackdragonflower
Summary: Admiration. Affections. Butterflies. Struggling with a feeling she doesn't know how to describe. Watch as he goes about life, watching the butterflies he loves and adores. Wish she could be that way, that she could be a butterfly to him. HinataxShino


Butterflies by blackdragonflower

Summary: Admiration. Affections. Butterflies. Struggling with a feeling she doesn't know how to describe. Watch as he goes about life, watching the butterflies he loves and adores. Wish she could be that way, that she could be a butterfly to him. HinataxShino

Characters belong to Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

A/N: Hinata's POV

---

I don't know when my feelings for Naruto changed. It might be when he left with Senin Jariah for those few years. I don't think of the handsome blonde shinobi much anymore, if at all. No, the one who consumes my thoughts lately is much different.

His complexion is nice and pale, kept that way by the layering of clothing he wears. He hides a nice physique, beautifully toned muscles. I know because once I ... [blush caught him swimming. I often wonder what his eyes look like, the ones hidden under dark circles. The years have been gracious to his looks making him handsome despite he hides it, but what I love most about what he looks like is his smile. It's _so_ _gorgeous. _It lights up my world when he slips and lets me see that smile so full of warmth and light.

Why he beats Naruto though isn't his looks, its just the way he is. He tells, but doesn't tell when he speaks. He often comes across as cold because he says little in response but I know otherwise. I wish I could tell them they're wrong, but he has pride, and by doing that I would probably embarrass him. My crush is intelligent and he's strong, not just physically, but emotionally. I wonder how he does it, keep his emotions so in check when all I want to do sometimes is cry. This young man is someone I admire, but this admiration doesn't feel anything the same as Naruto.

What strikes me the most, what I love about him the most, is his compassion and kindness to not only people but to animals, and most of all insects. As I silently watch him from where I hide he's surrounded by fluttering wings of many brilliant colors. It's like they are all attracted to him, like he's the necter in the flower. He is standing hands in his pockets, his usual posture, and I can see the bright but small smile on his face. The collar is unbuttoned, his shield down. I melt and put my hand to my mouth to stifle the strangled intake of air.

The smile turns into a frown and he's moving. I hide myself further behind the tree, then once I decide it's safe, (which is only about a second later I'm curious) I poked my head around the trunk. He's kneeling down, picking up a butterfly who has fallen from grace. Even from here I can tell its wing is tore and it can't fly. His hand glows with a light white chakra and he places a fingertip on the wing. He traces the tear and I watch amazed as the wing knits itself together. He's muttering something, but I can't understand it no matter how hard I try. The butterfly flaps its wings, trying them out, then flutters off.

It circles around him for a minute then lands on his curly dark brown hair. I giggle quietly my hand over my mouth. "Hinata... you can come out." I eep and hide. I had been caught. "Hinata..." I jump. His voice is right by my ear. Quickly whirling around I turn scarlet red.

"Oh... S-Shino! H-Hello..."

He's standing just a foot away, which for the two of us is a pretty close proximity. "Did you come to see the butterflies too?" He's grinning this smug little smile, a slight chuckle in his voice. All I can do is nod embarrassed and red. "You might be able to see better over there..." He points to the clearing where he had been previously been standing. He lightly takes my hand and leads me over. He quickly drops it, his back is turned from me. He reaches up and one of the many fragile creatures lands on his finger. He turns then and hold out his hand. "Go ahead. Put your hand out." I do as he says and the creature walks elegantly onto my small hand.

The creature is beautiful. It's wings are painted with a dusting of sea-blue drops on a dark midnight sky. Its light touch tickles the nerves underneath my skin, so I giggle. When I look up Shino is smiling again. He's covered in quite a few of the unique insects. A few are nested amongst his hair, others resting on his olive jacket. I find myself saying without thought. "T-they're quite beautiful... I... I like them."

"Yes... she is beautiful." And I knew he wasn't talking about the butterfly.


End file.
